shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wake Xen
Wake Xen is the 10 year old apprentice of the Dax Raider Pirates. He is a child prodigy in several martial arts involving strength and speed. He trained as a warrior monk and became known as the student as strong as the master. He has a bounty of 60 million. 'Appearance' Wake wears the uniform of his monastery. He wears a light brown robe with a hoodie. He has burgundy spiky hair coming down along with light skin and brown eyes. His sleeves are trimmed with gloves. Underneath the robe he appears to wear a black shirt and black pants with boots. Personality Wake is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous.He is a small kid, but he has a lot of guts. He follows Dax wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime.In battles and in practice, Wake will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal is to become the martial arts grandmaster, and to get there he has to become a master in 20 martial arts. Wake is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains and strives to be better than everyone else. He is very over-confident when he fights which sometimes results to him losing a fight. 'Relationships' Wake has a good relationship with the crew. In Progress..... 'Abilities and Powers' 'Martial arts' 1st one Awaken is a traditional Martial art taught only in Fing monastery, is a martial art that can be linked to learn moves from all other Martial arts. This Martial art is expressed by belt color and he mastered it fully. However as users of this tyle are encouraged to create their own movesets he has created a few specialized techniques. Wall Break: A basic power punch. He stregnthens it with Haki to deal more damage. The Haki is strong enough to break the air. If the attack connects it will do sevre damage. Phantom Hands: 'An Advanced illusory technique in Awaken. It seemingly strikes the enemy with fast movements of the hands but while the target is defending or dodging this close combat barrage the user uses a crescent heel kick which strikes the enemy in the side of the head dealing a large amount of damage. '''Wipe: '''A specialized technique in which Wake kicks obviously at the enemies head allowing them to dodge arrogantly before the kick snaps back around the back of the users head catching them in a hook that slams them into the ground. '''Bravado: T'his is his most powerful attack. It gathers Busoshoku Haki in his limbs allowing him the force needed to push off from the ground and high into the air. Then he positions his body so the other leg is attacking like a drill encased in Busoshoku Haki. The reinforced kick does a amssive amount of damage for a rookie. '''2nd one He is extremely skiilled with his bo staff Strength Because Wake is so young the maximum amount of strength he can have is that of a fully grown man. Agility He is incredibly swift and nimble 'Haki' Wake has mastered basic busoshoku haki and is able to use it in attacks and use it with his bo staff. Category:Matarrok Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Male